The Raptor
''Velociraptor'' The pack leader snarled and lunged at the giant Oviraptor. The beast snarled and leaped forward, and with a snap of it's beak ended the life of one Velociraptor. As it lay bleeding in the desert sand, the rest of the pack devoured it, as food shouldn't be wasted. The Oviraptors had chased a herd of Protoceratops into the territory of the Velociraptor pack and the alpha female couldn't let them get away with it. She leaped at the flanks of the Oviraptor pack leader and clawed at it's side. Blood poured onto the hot desert sand. Enraged, the Oviraptor screeched and one of it's companions rushed over and tried to grab off the female. She slashed at it's beak and fell to the ground. Three other pack members lunged at the Oviraptor pack leader and one claw was thrust into his chest. The other Oviraptor fleed as her companion was eaten and her foot came down on the pack leader's leg. It was broken. The female let out a distress call and the pack came to assist her. Or so she thought. When food prevents itself, a Velociraptor won't waste the opportunity. She was brutally devoured. The Oviraptors saw that if only for a moment, the pack was distracted. They charged at that moment and slaughtered every last Velociraptor. When the carnage was over, the Oviraptor pack's territory had grown by double and they all feasted well that night. But they had overlooked the Velociraptor nest. One female sat there to look after the chicks, but when she heard the cries of Oviraptor and the rest of the pack vanished, she heard the writing on the wall. She ate all the juveniles and the eggs and fled. Alone in the unforgiving deserts of ancient Mongolia, a single Velociraptor won't last long. she had to find food and water. She stumbled towards an oasis, or so she thought. The mirage vanished as soon as she got near. In despair, she collapsed. The mosquito launched off the dying Velociraptor, who was already starting to draw flies. It headed towards the pool of water just over the next sand dune and landed on a tree. She was going to lay eggs, but not while a giant Tarbosaurus drank from the pool. Some Therizinosaurus were coming and they could probably take on a Tarbosaurus in a fight, but the eggs could get damaged. Suddenly, something grabbed the mosquito's leg. It tried to fly away, but it was caught in sap. One of the Therizinosaurus was clawing at the tree as a way of marking it's territory to warn the Tarbosaurus not to come any closer. The resin engulfed the mosquito entirely. The Tarbosaurus charged at the Therizinosaurus and snapped at it's long neck. The enraged Therizinosaurus, obviously the herd's alpha male, bellowed and swiped with it's long, scythe-like claws, striking a gash in the tyrannosaur's neck. The Tarbosaurus roared and clamped down on the Therizinosaurus, trying to force it to the ground. But the Tarbosaurus had forgotten - this was a herd. Surrounded by three Therizinosaurus, the Tarbosaurus was slashed at with scythe-like claws until it collapsed against the tree where the mosquito had just expired. It roared one last time before the alpha slit it's throat and it fell. The resin flew through the air, mosquito and all, and plopped into the water. It sank to the bottom, where it would sit for millions of years. ''Deinonychus'' The Tenontosaurus ran through the trees. If the beast's tiny brain was capable of emotion, the feeling it would be experiencing would be fear. Mortal fear. because it wasn't alone. In the shadows watched the eyes of a hunter made to kill prey several hundred times it's own size. Category:Prequels